Dark shadows
by Angelina56
Summary: the OPS team are on vacation, Deeks is the only on to stay in los angeles. Deeks assignment brings out his dark hidden past. Can Hetty, Kensi, Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell save Deeks and some middle schoolers from the bad guys after they find out that Bates sent Deeks in undercover ALONE in a middle school to bring down some teachers abusing middle school kids.SORRY BAD AT SUMMATYS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **i do not own NCIS Los Angeles or its characters they belong to Creator:** **Shane Brennan and the Writers**

**A/N: this is my first NCIS Los Angeles fanfic. i hope that everything not to out of character in this story guys. this story is set in alternate universe **

* * *

Dark shadows

Chapter 1: vacation day one part 1

The OPS team was as of this morning on a month-long vacation from work. Everyone was going to spend their vacation differently.

Callen was going to Florida with Sam and Sam's and Eric where going to the Bahamas together as friends. Kensi was going to DC to visit some friends. Hetty was going to DC with Kensi. Deeks was staying in Los Angeles.

**Deeks house 3:30am **

Marty Deeks was fast asleep on his back after a long and challenging day at OPS. He was talking and moving in his sleep lost in a nightmare.

_**Los Angeles **__**California 1986**_

_**Brandel house**_

_**Young Marty Brandel set in the living room doing his homework. His father was out doing god knows what and his mother was visiting her cousin in DC.**_

_**Marty Brandel hoped that his father would be too drunk to beat him tonight. He was still recovering from his beating three days ago.**_

_**He had bruises all over his arms and back some new some older and starting to fade.**_

_**Marty felt a lone in a great big world.**_

_**He had no friends at school and no friends in his community.**_

_**His father would not allow it. **_

_**Marty jumped when he heard a car door slam shut and he knew his father was home.**_

_**Marty peppered himself for the beating that he knew his father was going to give him in a few seconds.**_

_**Marty stood up when his father entered the living room and shut the house door and made his was over to him.**_

_**Marty could see that his father was very drunk by the way he swayed on his way over to him.**_

_**Marty winced when his father grabbed him hard by the shoulders and shouted at him.**_

"_**You are a worthless piece of shit you know that right?" said a drunken Gordon John Brandel to his young son.**_

_**Marty looked his father in the eyes and said nothing. He could see the drunken rage in his father's eyes and he was scared of what his father could do to him.**_

_**Gordon John Brandel shook his son and said "answer me boy or I'll make you." Brandel said in a snarling voice to his 7-year-old son.**_

_**Marty Brandel looked his father in the eyes and said in a voice full of fear "yes I'm a worthless piece of shit."**_

_**Marty felt a chill go down his back as he saw that his father was smiling and enjoying this.**_

"_**Are you scared of me boy?" asked Gordon John Brandel smirking at his frightened son.**_

_**Marty didn't answer his father he just remained silent waiting for the rest of his beating his father would give him.**_

**End of nightmare.**

Deeks woke up from his nightmare drenched in sweat and breathing hard his eyes hunted from the nightmare. He shook the sleepiness from himself wondering what had waked him from his nightmare. Then he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing and realized that's what had woken him up. So he grabbed it and answered it.

"Deeks" he said in to his phone, but all he heard nothing from the other line but breathing.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked Deeks in to his phone.

All Deeks got back was some more breathing from the person on the line. He was getting frustrated with who ever called him.

"Is this some kind of prank you're trying to pull on me?" Asked Deeks in an annoyed tone.

Then Deeks heard the deal tone and he knew who ever it was hung up.

Deeks knew it was just someone pulling a joke on him or they had the wrong number and hung up.

So he put it to the back of his mind and set up in bed he knew that he would never go back to he got up and got dressed in his running gear and headed out for a run on the beach at 4am.

**~Miami ****Florida ~**

**Sweet beach hotel 7am **

**Sam his wife and his daughter and his partner Callen were all eating breakfast in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at.**

**It was their first day in Miami and they were going to go looking around the city today.**

"**So G are you ready for today?" asked Joan Sam's wife.**

**Callen smiled at Sam's wife and said "yes I am I haven't been here in a while at least 10 years."**

**Five mins later and they left the hotel to start looking around Miami.**

**~Los Angeles California~**

**Beach near Deeks house 4:30am**

Deeks had been running for 30 mins when his cell phone started ringing sounding like a bird chirping. He knew it was bates his boss at LAPD calling him at 4:30 am in the morning, during Deeks vacation.

Deeks stopped running and answered his phone.

"Deeks" Deeks said in to his phone.

**~ Washington****, D.C.**

**NCIS headquarters Navy Yard 0900**

Its 9am and everyone's hard at work.

Kensi and Hetty were in the area were Gibbs team works. They were here visiting Gibbs and his team.

They were also here to help on a few cases, which Gibbs team was working on. Gibbs asked them to come to DC to help on some cases.

**~Los Angeles California~**

**LAPD **

**Lieutenant Bates office 5am**

Bates set behind his desk while Deeks set in a chair in front of bates desk.

Deeks sighed and said "so what can I do for you Bates?"

Bates and Deeks looked each other in the eyes.

Bates shifted in his chair and said to Deeks in a demanding voice "I need you to go undercover for me starting today."

Deeks couldn't believe what his boss and the LAPD was telling him.

"I'm sorry sir you do no I'm on vacation for a month right?" asked Deeks

Bates sighed and said "I know that Detective Deeks, but I really need you to take this undercover assignment. You are the best one for this job."

"What about Lewis couldn't he do this sir?" asked Deeks

Bates sighed deeply and said "Lewis can't do it he's already undercover and everyone else already have assignments. So you are the only who can take it. The Chief of Detectives already assured me that you would get your vacation after you finish this assignment Deeks. So what do you say?"

Deeks crossed his arms and sighed and said "so I really have no choose here do I?"

"No Deeks you don't. You do this assignment or you hand in your badge and gun and you will no longer work as a cop and I'll make it hard for you to join NCIS or get another job in Los Angeles. " Said Bates threatened Deeks with a smile on his face.

Deeks saw Bates smile after threatening him it angered him, but he knew he needed to keep his temper under control.

Deeks face became emotionless and he said in a cold voice "so you are threatening me sir?"

Bates tensed as he saw Deeks face and heard the tone he talked in.

Bates smirked and said "yes I am."

Deeks tensed he knew that he lost he had no choose but to take this assignment.

He sighed and said "whatever so what is this undercover assignment bates?"

They got down to business.

Bates sighed and said "well we got a tip the other day that one of the teachers at Los Angeles county middle school is abusing students at that school. We don't know if it is just one teacher or if there are more at that school hurting the children who attended there."

Deeks tensed even more if possible when Bates said that he hated people who preyed on children.

"So what do you need me to do Bates?" asked Deeks with a determined face.

"Well you Deeks are going undercover as a gym teacher at the middle school. You need to find out who is hurting the kids there and also find out who the victims are and how many of them there are." Said Bates

Deeks nodded his head in understanding and asked "can I tell Hetty and the OPS team that I'm going undercover?"

Bates sighed and said "no Deeks you can't tell them that you are undercover. This assignment is on a need to no basis and they do not need to no. if you try and contact them I will no got it detective."

Deeks sighed and said "got it. So what time do I need to have everything set up by?"

Bates leaned forward in his chair and said "by 3pm you have an interview for the gym teacher job at 3:30pm detective and your undercover alias is Dean Marten by the way."

Deeks nodded and left Bates office to get started on backstopping his alias.

**Bahamas ~**

**Nell and Eric's hotel 3pm**

Nell and Eric were both in the pool their hotel has they were having fun splashing each other. They had been sightseeing most of the afternoon. This was the first day of their vacation in the Bahamas.

**~Los Angeles California~**

**LAPD Deeks desk 2:35pm**

Deeks looked over his backstopping for his alias.

Alias ~ Dean Marten age 32

He worked at Morgan middle school in New York back in 2008-2011. He moved to LA to be closer to his sick mother. Worked a Kevin's bar for a few months, until he heard about the open gym teacher spot and Los Angeles county middle school and decided to try out for that job.

His mother died 3 weeks ago from cancer that she had battled for 3 years.

Tbc…..

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading my story hope you liked it. next chapter coming soon.

please R&R anything you have to say good or bad with help me.


	2. Chapter 2: vacation day one part 2

**Disclaimer:** **i do not own NCIS Los Angeles or its characters they belong to Creator:** **Shane Brennan and the Writers**

**A/N: this is my first NCIS Los Angeles fanfic. i hope that everything not to out of character in this story guys. this story is set in alternate universe. i dont no what time schools start in Los Angeles, sorry if it's not right. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed my story.**

Dark shadows

Chapter 2: vacation day one part 2

* * *

_**chapter:1**_

_**~Los Angeles California~**_

_**LAPD Deeks desk 2:35pm**_

_**Deeks looked over his backstopping for his alias.**_

_**Alias ~ Dean Marten age 32**_

_**He worked at Morgan middle school in New York back in 2008-2011. He moved to LA to be closer to his sick mother. Worked a Kevin's bar for a few months, until he heard about the open gym teacher spot and Los Angeles county middle school and decided to try out for that job.**_

_**His mother died 3 weeks ago from cancer that she had battled for 3 years.**_

* * *

**~Los Angeles California~**

**LAPD Deeks desk 2:40pm**

Deeks looked over his backstopping for his alias 3 times to make sure everything was good before he headed to his interview at Los Angeles county middle school.

Deeks knew he had everything in order, so he printed out his résumé and headed back to his apartment to get ready for his interview.

**~Los Angeles county middle school 3:30pm~**

**Principal's office**

Deeks entered the principal's office of Los Angeles county middle school. He stood near the door, just inside of the principal's office.

Deeks looked around the small principal's office. He saw a few awards and things on the light green walls and two filing cabinets behind the principal's desk.

On the desk was a computer and a laptop on the other side of the desk.

There were also three more filing cabinets by the door. All the filing cabinets have key holes in them so they can be locked at all times.

Deeks turns to the door, when he hears someone's footsteps coming down the hall, near the principal's office.

A few seconds later, he sees a short redheaded woman in her 40's with grey eyes and a kind smile, coming to a stop in the doorway.

"Mr. Marten, I was told to tell you that Principal Sweets will be with you very soon he's stuck in a meeting with a few teachers. He asked me to ask you to if you wouldn't mind waiting for him he'll be no longer then 10mins." Said the short redheaded woman

She shot a smile Deeks way while waiting for him to answer her.

"It's fine, I'll wait for him. I don't have anything better to do." Said Deeks

Deeks shot the redhead a small smile.

"Ok. My name is Helen West, I'm the schools guidance counselor. My office is just a few doors down if you need anything." Said Helen West

Deeks nodded his head to Helen West in understanding to what she said.

"Why don't you have a seat while you wait for Principal Sweets, I'm sure he won't mind." Said Helen West

Deeks nodded and watched as Helen West the resident school guidance counselor left the office and headed down to her own office.

Deeks moved over to the front of the Principal's desk, and set down in one of the chairs for visitors.

10mins later Principal'soffice

Deeks sat in the principal's office, across from the Principal. They shook hands and the principal introduced himself to Deeks.

"Hello Mr. Marten my name is Dave Sweets. I'm the Principal here at LosAngelescountymiddleschool . I see you're here to fill the vacant Gym teacher spot." Said Principal Sweets while he was looking at a file with Deeks résumé in it.

Deeks nodded his head yes to Principal Sweets question.

Deeks studied the man sitting in the desk in front of him. Principal Dave Sweets was a dark haired, green eyed man about 60 years old and about 5'6 by the looks of it from a photo on the left filing cabinet.

Deeks looked back at Dave Sweets who cleared his throat to get Deeks attention.

"I'm sorry what did you ask me?" asked Deeks

"I asked you if you could start tomorrow." Said Dave Sweets

Deeks was shocked that he was offered the job so soon and without much questions asked, but whatever he would take it.

"Yes I can start tomorrow Mr. Sweets what time do I have to be here tomorrow?" asked Deeks

"You have to be here by 7:30am, class starts at 7:50am, and your class will be held in the Gym and in the weight room some times. Your office is beside the gym and your first period class is 9th graders." Said Principal Dave Sweets

Deeks nodded his head in understanding, and he and Principal Sweets both stood and shook hands.

"Welcome to Los Angeles county middle school Mr. Marten." Said Principal Sweets

"Thanks for the job Mr. Sweets I'll see you tomorrow." Said Deeks

Principal Sweets nodded and said…

"See you tomorrow Mr. Marten."

And with that Deeks left Principal Sweets office and the school.

* * *

**~Outside** **Los** **Angeles** **county** **middle** **school~**

Deeks was walking over to his 1998 Pacific Green Metallic Contour LX. He was half way to his car when his cell phone started ringing.

Deeks pulled it out of his jean's pocket and looked at his cell phone screen and saw that it was LieutenantBates calling him.

Deeks sighed, just who he least wanted to talk to right now, Deeks thought darkly.

He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

**~Phone** **call~**

Deeks

Hello?

Lieutenant Bates

Hello detective how did the interview go?

Deeks

It went fine; I got the job.

Lieutenant Bates

Ok, well don't forget what your there to do and remember to check in periodically detective.

Deeks

I won't, bye

**~End** **of** **phone** **call~**

Deeks put his cell phone back in his jean's pocket and got into his car and headed over to his Alias apartment, were Monty was waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. next chapter will be longer. R&R please. hope you like this chapter


End file.
